


bittersweet tragedy

by bexissues (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Other, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bexissues
Summary: Love isn't as sweet as it always seems.[Based on the lyrics of Bittersweet Tragedy by Melanie Martinez. I do not own the beginning text which depicts the lyrics. Hidan is a fictional character from a show called Naruto. I do not own anything from Naruto.]





	1. sweet boy

**Author's Note:**

> V short

"Sweet, boy, straight out of the movie screen."

**[Strong themes may include: Self harm, abuse, toxic relationships, etc.]**

Hidan was someone you always thought you'd love. He had left you countless times already but he was like a drug and you were addicted.

You already had problems with trust and when you finally thought you'd found someone to trust, you just couldn't bring yourself to let go of him.

He wasn't the sweetest or perfect but he was the man from your dreams. The man from stories your mom used to read you in bed.

He was very much like candy, he rotted your teeth but you were always coming back for more of that sweet, addicting taste.

You knew he had been out with a woman tonight. You didn't blame him, you couldn't satisfy him. He was a king and you were the joker, for him to use as entertainment, yet never enough. 

Everyone around the base knew you were too good for him. You were surprised that the villains of the world would send you stares of pity, but you shrugged them off.

When he stumbled into your room, he was covered in blood. The scent reached your nose and it scrunched up in disgust.

The scent was all too familiar, yet it never got any better. When he came closer, you also could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

It didn't surprise you, he was reeking off all different kind of scents that were prominent to the human nose.

He smelled of feminime perfume, only confirming your earlier thoughts.

You welcomed him with open arms though.

After all, he was your Golden boy. 

Your _Sweet, boy, straight out of the movie screen._


	2. chocolate heart

_"Candy hearts and chocolate dreams."_

**[Strong themes may include: Self harm, abuse, toxic relationships, etc.]**

You always dreamed that he would kiss you like you meant the world to him, not like you were just some whore for him to throw around.

You always dreamed about what life would be like without him. You couldn't weigh the pros or cons, it was too hard when he was in bed next to you. 

(Although he would most likely wake up angry and super hung over.)

You used to think he was the warmest person, but his body felt cold and lifeless.

Maybe it had always been like that, maybe you were just too caught up in your fantasies about a prince.

You dreamed about a prince, who would make you their queen before becoming a king. With Hidan he was a king from the beginning who didn't care for anyone else.

You dreamed of being the only one he saw, the only one he loved. 

You dreamed that he loved you.

You knew he didn't, but thoughts like that were pushed into a dark room of your mind, locked away tightly.

All of the truth in your life was pushed into that room that was on the verge of bursting for being so full.

All of these thoughts were simply _Candy hearts and chocolate dreams_ , never to become reality.


	3. my prince

_"I met my prince upon a popcorn bowl,  
He held my heart and let it go."_

**[Strong themes may include: Self harm, abuse, toxic relationships, etc.]**

Hidan had saved you from an argument between the artists of the akatsuki and that was the first time you had gazed into those lively eyes and witnessed the curling of his lips.

"[y/n], what's your perspective of art?" Sasori's gruff and harsh voice filled your head and you nervously picked at the chipping paint coating your fingernails.

"Well, I really like art. I think all art is gre-" You were cut off from avoiding the question when a large hand landed on your shoulder and you jumped slightly.

"And who's this bitch?" A hypnotizing voice spoke close to your ear, although being called a bitch was distasteful to you, you tried to take it in stride.

You looked back at the artists but found that they forgot you were there in their heated argument.

"I-I'm [y/n], the new member." You stuttered as you turned your head and found the man closer to you than you originally had thought he was.

"So you're the fucking newbie I heard the shark talking about." He said, his lips shifting into a smirk.

You nodded slowly, (assuming he was talking about Kisame) you were also from Kirigakure (sp?) and had grown up on tales of Kisame, although not being much younger than him. 

"I'm Hidan, the hottest fucker in this place." He winked and you felt heat rushing to your face, nodding.

You knew instantly that he was trouble, but you knew it was too good. You knew he had many choices of girls, considering he was everything a girl could want, or so you thought.

You couldn't help but think , _'I met my prince upon a popcorn bowl.'_ but that was the past. Today you lie in bed thinking rather sad and unhealthy thoughts.

_'He held my heart and let it go.'_


	4. ice cream

_"Ice cream, upon a summer's day_  
Beginning sweetness never stays  
Melting through the cracks in my hands  
I guess I held on for too long." 

**[Strong themes may include: Self harm, abuse, toxic relationships, etc.]**

He treated you like a queen. He was surprisingly gentle when you asked him to be and after having a talk with Konan he seemed to become more romantic.

You felt like the luckiest girl alive. He was loyal, great at many things, and he loved you.

But he started slipping up soon. He would come home with bruises on his neck, ones that only came from an act of passion.

He didn't even attempt to hide them, but you didn't question him. You ignored them, telling yourself it was just from a mission when he hadn't been on a mission for weeks.

It eventually became too much for you when he came home with the smell of sex radiating off of him.

"Hidan..Where have you been?" You questioned him quietly, hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

"Out." Was all he muttered before he climbed into your shared bed, wrapping his arms around you before drifting off.

But that night you didn't get any sleep. You pushed him off of you and stood up, deciding you need time away.

You stayed on the couch in the 'living room' the whole night, staring at the wall and shivering. 

He made you think of _Ice cream, upon a summer's day._

He made you learn that _Beginning sweetness never stays._

In the way of 'ice cream _Melting through the cracks in my hands.'_

 

_'I guess I held on for too long.'_


End file.
